


What if We Run Away

by Fiction_Rules_Reality



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Rules_Reality/pseuds/Fiction_Rules_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst wants to run away, Hanschen cannot say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if We Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> More Troye Sivan this one influenced by Youth and Wild.

Hanschen bids his time, he lives in the background; skimming off the cream as he had told Ernst. He knows it would be terrible for him to get noticed, especially after Moritz’s death. They expelled Melchior for the paper he wrote, what would they do to a boy in love and lust with another boy?  
He lives life waiting for the future he wants to create for himself, a place where he can be himself without a fear of being expelled or kicked out. The biggest risk Hanschen has ever taken was sleeping with Ernst.   
This is why he is hesitant to accept Ernst’s idea to run away. He would love to leave, to say goodbye to this safety and find somewhere where no one would bother; a place where they could be together.  
But that’s impossible. Nowhere on Earth would accept a couple of the same sex. Where would they go? How would they live? What about jobs, money, food, shelter, clothes? There were too many risks.  
Yet when Ernst smiles brightly at him, when Ernst whispers “What if we run away,” in his ear Hanschen cannot say no. With Ernst by his side he feels like he could do anything. It really isn’t fair that he couldn’t speak with his boyfriend around. Unable to say ‘I love you’ and thus saying “And so you should.” Incapable of saying ‘we can’t’ he says “of course.”  
In the middle of the night they pack all of their essentials into two easy to carry bags and leave. By morning light they are on a path to another village, far out of sight from their school and families. Hanschen could have waited, instead of rushing into this, but he doesn’t regret it.  
How could he when Ernst’s hand feels so right in his own? Maybe they won’t work and they’ll be caught or killed. Maybe they’ll regret leaving their lives behind on an impulse and a whispered ‘my youth is yours’ that neither of them remember saying. But maybe, maybe they will find a village where no one knows them. Perhaps they could get jobs and pretend to be brothers or cousins to avoid suspicion. Maybe they could make this work.


End file.
